He Lives in You
by Kamia6
Summary: Anakin's force ghost watches while Luke explains to his son why he still loves his father, despite everything. A collection of song-fics.
1. He Lives In You

**This is just kind of a strange little fic that popped into my head...I never really thought that I'd ever publish anything on fanfic so I'm a little scared. Feedback would be awesome. And it didn't start out as a song fic but...it just kind of happened. Ok, I'll quit rambling now. Wait, i lied. Basically this story is about Luke telling Ben (or I guess it could be Jacen or Anakin Solo too) about their grandfather. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**The song is He Lives in You from The Lion King II. And I'm only really using the chorus.**

**And I don't own Lion King either.**

"What was grandpa like?" He asked, a little hesitant. It wasn't a topic they talked about often. Luke always said "when you're older" and Leia just flat out refused to speak of it.

_Hela hey mamela_

Luke hesitated. He knew their children deserved to know, but it was painful. he had fully forgiven his father when he died, but that didn't make the pain of dying any less. He took a breath and began the shortened tale of Anakin Skywalker. "Your grandfather was a great man."

_He lives in you_

"He was a Jedi knight, a fantastic pilot, a loving husband, and a wonderful father." For the most part. Luke shoved the unwelcome thought out of his mind.

_He lives in me_

"He died," his voice cracked on the word die. "Saving me." His voice cracked again. He really needed to get ahold of himself.

_He watches over_

"And sometimes...." Smiling, Luke looked around the room. He could feel a familiar presence.

_Everything we see_

"I can feel him watching over us." It was true. He had never shown himself, but he could feel him anyway.

_Into the water_

"Making sure we're safe."

_Into the truth_

"My father..." He paused for a moment.

_In your reflection_

"Anakin Skywalker..." There was a blue shimmer in front of him.

_He lives in you_

"Will be remembered," he finished off a bit awkwardly. The semi-transparent figure that had made itself visible in the center of the room gave a grateful nod of his head, his trademark, playful smirk, and vanished.

**I hope you liked it. It was supposed to end a little differently but it just kind of.... Reviews would make me happy!**


	2. We Are One

**I know this is completely unrelated to the first chapter, but just kind of wanted to make it in the same story, since they're both a little similiar.**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own Lion King or Star Wars. I am not making any money off this. **

**The song is We Are One from the Lion King. I started from Kiara's part and went on from there.**

**Yes, i admit-I might have stolen some of Simba's dialogue and given it to Luke.**

"I hate him!"

"Leia, you need to let go of that hate."

"You need to be careful. Let go of your hate. A jedi does not ha-"

"What if I don't want to be a Jedi?"

He was shocked."That's like saying you don't want to be my sister. It's in your blood, you know."

_If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?  
Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?_

"You know I love you Luke. But you don't understand. He did things to me, and the rest of the galaxy that I can't forgive."

"I'm not asking you to forgive, just let go of your hate." He was trying so desperately to convince her. She gave a small smile. It didn't reach her eyes.

"I can't except him as our father."

"I guess that will have to do, for now." Luke knew when he had lost. He also knew he had to give his sister time to heal.

_Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on.  
Your journey has only begun.  
Tears of pain,  
Tears of joy,  
One thing nothing can destroy . . .  
Is our pride, deep inside,  
We are one._

* * *

"Aw, Leia, not more twins?" Han asked playfully.

"Thank the Force for that."

"Whatchya gonna name him? I think Han Jr. has a nice ring to it." He loved teasing her. She grinned.

"That would make you Han Senior, you old man."

"And I still look as dashingly handsome as ever."

"For a scoundrel, you mean."

"Princess, your words wound me, truly."

"Oh you big baby." She cracked a smile, and his grin grew even bigger. She loved him so much. Luke was right. She did need to let go of her hate for her father, they all made mistakes and Han and

her children didn't deserve to have to put up with her hate for a dead man. Her face grew more serious. Han noticed the change and listened attentively.

"About names... I was thinking maybe...." Her voice trailed off. She wasn't sure. No, she was sure.

_We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky.  
One family under the sun.  
All the wisdom to lead,  
All the courage that you'll need . . .  
You will find when you see  
We are one . . ._

"Anakin. Anakin Solo."

**I wasn't sure if I liked how this turned out, so I might go back and revise, but I've looked over this so many times I thought I might go crazy if I didn't post.**


	3. Love Will Find A Way

**I was going to end last chapter, but then I decided I wanted to do something romantic. This is Padme/Anakin, by the way. And I may have used some movie quotes.**

**Last installment in this story- but I'm starting on a new story.**

**Song-Love Will Find A Way**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars. Or the Lion King.**

"We'd be living a lie. One we couldn't keep, even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?" Padmé asked. In her heart, she knew her words were hollow and she would love nothing more than to leap into his arms and kiss him and say "I love you more than life itself."

_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone_

Sometimes she wished they were both a bit more..anonymous to the world. She wished he wasn't training to be a jedi, so their love wasn't forbidden. But she always felt guilty after thinking that, because she knew Anakin, and Anakin was supposed to be a jedi. It was his dream.

_They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart_

He wanted to be a jedi. She couldn't deny it didn't hurt. The one person in the entire world that her heart called her to, was the one person she couldn't fall in love with. Maybe it was for the best though. He could be the jedi he always wanted to be, and she could be the great politician she always wanted to be. No distractions. Except...maybe being a politician wasn't the one thing she wanted most in the world, not anymore.

_I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me_

After all, it was kind of romantic the way he was willing to keep a secret as big as this from everyone, all for her. It was nice to know he cared.

_Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

Was it so wrong to admit that she loved Ankin Skywalker?

_I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies_

Yes, according to the rest of the world. But maybe the rest of the world didn't matter, not when it came to love.

_There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you_

She turned as she heard footsteps approaching.

_They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together_

Blue eyes met brown. Anakin grabbed her hands. Padmé didn't pull away. She couldn't. She leaned in closer.

_Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

Their lips met in the silence of dawn, and the sun rose slowly over the green hills.

_I know love will find a way_

**And-It's finished. I'm kind of sad really, but now I can move on to other stuff. Trust me, if I tried to do more than one project at a time, nothing would ever get finished. Thanks everyone who reviewed, I'm super sorry if I never got around to replying to you.**

**-Kamia**


End file.
